Mod agrietado
Los Mods Agrietados son mods especiales para armas primarias, armas secundarias , armas cuerpo a cuerpo, armas archcañón y armas de centinelas. Riven Mods son completamente únicos; no hay dos iguales, incluso si tienen los mismos atributos, ya que sus números serán diferentes. Propiedades Los Mods agrietados son únicos entre otros mods en una variedad de formas: *Requiere que el jugador complete el desafío declarado para revelar su asignación de armas y sus atributos. *Llevan dos o tres estadísticas diferentes. *Puede llevar una estadística negativa, cuyos efectos pueden ser paralizantes, pero aumenta enormemente la potencia de otras estadísticas. *Puede tener cualquiera de las polaridades de Madurai, Naramon o Vazarin , independientemente de sus atributos. *Tienen su propio requisito de rango de maestría independiente del arma, que va de 8 a 16. *Puede hacer que sus atributos se vuelvan a enrollar con el uso de Kuva. *Se asignan a un solo arma por Mod agrietado, comparado con Mods de aumento de arma. *No se puede equipar junto con otro Mod agrietado. Los costes de actualización y los impuestos de crédito comercial de los Mods agrietados son equivalentes a los de los mods raros. Los jugadores comienzan con 15 ranuras para Mods agrietados, que se pueden aumentar comprando 3 ranuras a la vez por 60 , hasta un máximo de 120 ranuras (coste total de 2.100 ). Recibir un Mod agrietado mientras está en el límite actual bloqueará el acceso a más incursiones, y el jugador tendrá la opción de comprar espacios, cambiar un Mod agrietado o disolver un mod de su selección. Adquisiciones Se otorga un solo Mod agrietado a los jugadores al completar la misión La guerra interna. Se pueden adquirir Mods agrietados adicionales en: *Alertas tácticas. *Regalo de Lotus. *'Mods agrietados' de Archcañón en los honores de Arbitramento. *Incursiones, con varias posibilidades de caída: thumb|Un mod velado. Desafíos Cuando un jugador recibe un Mod Agrietado, lo normal es que las estadísticas del mod estén ocultas para los jugadores, en un estado de nombre Velado. Para desbloquear el tipo y efecto del mod, los jugadores deben completar un desafío que figura en el mod, por ejemplo, matar a una x cantidad de enemigos sin ser afectado por un efecto de estado. Para que el desafío se cumpla, el Agrietado debe estar equipada en el arma que el jugador tenga equipada en la misión. Los Mods Agrietados que no se hayan desbloqueado no consumirán capacidad de mod cuando estén equipados con un arma, pero no otorgará ventajas al arma. Si bien los mods de Riven deben estar equipados en el arma a la que está asignado (ej. Mod Agrietado de Pistola solo puede ser equipada en secundarias), es posible completar el desafío usando algún arma de la categoría o habilidades de los Warframe. Si el jugador completa el desafío, El tipo de Mod Agrietado y sus estados serán revelados después de salir de la misión, independientemente de si la misión se completó con éxito, se anuló o falló. La dificultad del desafío depende del nivel de maestría del mod; ej. un agrietado de Rango 8 va a tener un desafío más fácil que uno de Rango 12. Estadísticas Unlike other mods, a Riven mod has randomized values for their various stats, i.e. two of the same Riven Mod can have different numbers for their effects, along with a random polaridad y Rango de maestría requirement. Each Riven mod can have from two up to four stats associated with it: two or three beneficial effects, and possibly one counterbalancing negative effect similar in concept to mod corrupto. Both of these aspects mean that Riven mods are unpredictable, but at the same time their randomized positive effects have the potential to feature significantly higher values than standard mods. It is possible to receive a Riven mod that has high positive stats without any drawbacks, though the opposite is also possible. Riven mods have unique, systematic names, consisting of a prefix, a core and suffix, following "Prefix-CoreSuffix" or just "CoreSuffix" (as in Latron Deci-puratron, or Karak Satitox). Prefixes and cores draw from the same name pool. There are 30 unique, randomisable stats and therefore 30 prefixes/cores and 30 suffixes (6 of them are melee exclusive stats). It should be noted that negative effects are not represented by the name. The prefix and suffix cannot be of the same stat, (such as Braton Visiata), and it is possible to get stats for weapons who cannot take advantage of them (such as Seer Critatis). The 30 positive stats are: *Melee exclusive stats. Disposición The randomized stats for Riven mods are affected by a variable known as Disposition, a modifier that collates the usage popularity of a given weapon across the entire player base, and then adjusts the resulting random stats to better fit that weapon. There are three different ranks of Disposition that can be assigned: * or : This Disposition is assigned to infrequently used or unpopular weapons, which will result in Riven mods for said weapon receiving more powerful potential stats. *' ': Weapons that see average usage within the player base, resulting in equally average ranges of Riven mod stats. * or : Assigned to popular weapons that see frequent usage, this Disposition creates Riven mods with more restrained stats. Disposition is shared between all variants of a single weapon, e.g. the Braton will share the same disposition with its Vándalo, Prime and MK1 variants, regardless of the usage stats of each individual variant. A weapon's Disposition can be seen in the Arsenal under the Upgrade tab. Below is a list of weapons by Disposition: |-|All Weapons= |-|Primaria= |-|Secundaria= |-|Cuerpo a cuerpo= |-|Centinela= Cycling (Re-Rolling) Another unique aspect of a Riven mod's stats is their ability to Cycle (re-roll) the mod stats via the Cycle function in the Mods segment in the Orbitador by spending Kuva, a resource found through Sifón Kuva objectives on planets the Fortaleza Kuva is in close proximity with. Cycling a Riven mod will randomly reroll the mod's stats, which can result in either better or worse stats or effects for the mod, though this will not change the weapon that the mod is assigned to first. Both the stats themselves and the percentages for the stats are changed when cycling a Riven mod, though the mod's polarity and Rango de maestría requirement will not. After cycling a mod, both the old version of the mod and the new version is displayed, and players can choose whether to accept the new stats, or revert to the old version. Regardless of the player's choice, the Kuva spent in cycling the mod will not be refunded. The minimum cost for Cycling a Riven mod is 900 Kuva for the first cycle, with increasing costs on subsequent cycles of the same mod. Cycle cost is capped at 3500 Kuva. Putting ranks into a Riven mod and then re-rolling does not reset any ranks previously put into the mod, i.e. a rank 4 Riven mod that is cycled will retain its rank 4 status. Players can see whether a mod has been cycled by a circular arrow icon at the bottom right of the Riven Mod, which will also display a number indicating how many times the mod has been cycled. Limitations Unusual for mods, Riven mods are Rango de maestría locked, with different mods requiring players to be of a certain Mastery Rank to be able to use them. Each type of Riven Mod is exclusive to a particular individual weapon or its variation, and a weapon can only have one Riven mod equipped at any time (though players can have multiple Riven mods for a given weapon in their inventories). Due to real-life server constraints, a player is limited to 15 Riven mods in their inventory at a given time. The player can purchase additional Riven mod slots from the Mercado at 60 for a set of 3 slots, allowing up to 90 Riven mods at any given time. Notas * Due to their random nature, Riven Mods are not saved in a player's Códice. * It is possible to complete multiple Riven Mod challenges within a single mission, assuming the player qualifies for them simultaneously. Due to the single Riven Mod per weapon limit, they also must be of different weapon categories. * While it is possible to equip a veiled Riven Mod onto sentinel weapons, the challenge will not appear for the player (possible bug). * Typing Mod in the in-game chat and selecting the mod will let other players in the same chat channel see its bonuses. * Base (unranked) Endo value of Riven Mods is affected by the mastery rank requirement, weapon type, and number of cycles. * Riven Mods can be used on variants of a particular weapon, including MK1, Prime, Vándalo, Fantasma, Dex, Prisma, Mara, and Sindicato variants. ** Being entirely separate weapons, Riven Mods for the Cernos mutalítica and the Quanta mutalítica are not compatible with the normal Cernos or Quanta respectively, and vice versa. The same restriction applies to Dual Sidearms and Single Sidearms. Several Melee weapons such as Segadora éter and Reaper Prime, Dex Dakra and Dakra Prime, Nikana (Prime) and Nikana Dragón is also considered separate melee weapons. * If a Riven Mod includes two elemental damage bonuses, the second element listed is applied first. This means that any other elemental damage mod installed to the left of the Riven Mod will interact with the second element as opposed to the first element. Placing an elemental damage mod to the right of said Riven Mod instead will not affect the Riven Mod's combined damage for this reason. **For example, if a damage mod is placed to the left of a Riven Mod that grants and damage (and thus, damage), it will create and damage as opposed to and damage. Putting said damage mod to the right of the Riven Mod will keep the damage intact. *Since Riven Mods are weapon specific they naturally do not '''apply their values to Warframe ability weapons such as Mesa's Regulators, Ivara's Arco de Artemisa o Titania's Alas afiladas weapon Dex Pixia. *As of Artax Riven Mods are '''no longer obtainable from Incursiones. Between the introduction and the removal were only 5 days and therefore the chance of getting an Artax Riven within this period was very tiny. Hence the amount of Artax Rivens in the game is now extremely limited. *Currently, the lowest Mastery Rank requirement to equip a Riven mod is 8''', and the highest is '''16. Making the players who have Mastery Rank above or equal to 16 able to equip any Riven mods regardless its Mastery Rank requirement. This also means Mastery Rank 16 is the point where a player can use any and all equipment in the game at the moment. Trivia *Riven mods feature a dynamic image, which constantly shifts between the images of the bonuses. For example, a Riven Rifle mod that affects Critical chance and Critical damage (positively or negatively) will shift between Punto de impacto's image and Sentido vital's image. **Interestingly, Riven Mods that affect Status Chance use the images of Thunderclap, Crowd Control o Stopping Power as opposed to Aptitud de rifle, Maestro de la escopeta, or Disparo certero. *''Riven'' is the past participle of the Middle English verb Rive, which means "to violently tear apart". *Taking into account the existence of 24 possible positive effects, the possibility of one negative effect, and that elemental damage and Atravesar cannot be negative stats, also the fact that effects don't fall into the same category nor does order matter: there are 5,083 possible Riven Mod stat combinations that have two positive effects and one or zero negative effects, and 35,673 possible Riven Mod stat combinations that have three positive effects and one or zero negative effects, making a total of 40,756 different combinations for a single Riven. *The base Endo gain from dissolving an unranked Riven Mod is equal to (MasteryRank 10)}}. So, the base value for a MR13 mod would be (13 10) 523}}. **The value increases each time the mod is re-rolled.Forum post discussing Riven Mod dissolve value For more examples of Riven mods, see here Links *Official Exhibit *Google Doc - All Riven Dispositions & possible stats (WIP) Sources Historial de actualizaciones *Riven Slot capacity limit has increased from 60 to 90. *Added melee rivens *Fixed (for real this time) negative Status Duration from Rivens resulting in infinite status. *Fixed a crash with certain weapons caused by Rivens with worse than -100% multidisparo. *Fixed Corrosive efecto de estados being cancelled due to -100% status duration. *Fixed -100% velocidad de recarga making weapons reload instantly. *Fixed another case of negative Ammo Capacity Rivens leading to infinite Ammo. *Fixed a few problems that would occur from using a Riven with Fire-Rate worse than -100%. *Fixed Secondary Riven Mod Fusion cost being lower than intended. *Fixed negative Status Duration from Rivens resulting in infinite status. *Fixed negative Ammo Capacity Rivens leading to infinite Ammo. *Fixed negative Damage Rivens healing enemies. Also fixes negative Crit Multiplier doing the same. *Fixed efecto de estados visually (i.e Corrosive green electricity-like substance) lasting forever as a result of having 0% Status Duration. *Kuva Cycle cost now capped at 3500. *For those of you who have reached the max Riven Capacity, you can now increase your Riven Capacity by purchasing additional Slots. Visit the Mercado to get a bundle of three slots for 60 Platinum. The maximum capacity is still capped at 60 Riven Slots total for technical reasons. *Cycle will now prompt you to choose on next login if you crash while choosing. *A player cannot be traded a Riven if they are already at max capacity. *Cycling can now be done repeatedly without the need to close & open again. *Fixed bug when trying to dissolve a Veiled Riven Mod. *Fixed getting locked in Riven reveal screen when pressing esc/back too early. *Fixed an issue that could cause an auto-ban for selling a Riven. *Rivens will now show the reveal screen on next login if you crash before returning to your Landing Craft. *Riven Disposition (Faint, Neutral, and Strong) has been added. Riven Disposition stats on Rifles will be visible if there's at least one equitable Riven Mod for said Rifle. *Existing Rivens have been automatically rebalanced to fit this Riven Disposition *When Cycling a Riven with Kuva, you can now choose to "Accept" or "Decline" a Cycle result using the arrow and Confirm button presented. *You will only have to Unveil a Riven Mod one time: on first discovery. Cycling no longer Veils Riven Mods. *Adjusted Endo return when dissolving Riven mods: **+100 Endo for every Mastery Rank requirement above the minimum of 8 **+200 Endo for every Cycle performed on the Mod *Chat Linked Riven Mods now contain correct challenge progress/requirement info, as well as Cycles. *Kuva Cycling costs have been reduced significantly. **Before: 900 - 1000 - 1300 - 1800 - 2500 - 3400 - 4500 - 5800 - 7300 - 9000 - Continues each Cycle, no cap. **After: 900 - 1000 - 1200 - 1400 - 1700 - 2000 - 2350 - 2750 - 3200 - 3600 - Continues each Cycle, no cap. *Tweaked the Cycling diorama to include Samodeus and updated Riven Mod Cycle and transition sounds! Fixes: * Fixed Veiled Riven Mods unequipping themselves due to not meeting the Mastery Rank requirement. * Introduced. }} en:Riven Mods Categoría:Mod